


A Not So Nice Day at the Beach

by Shoeless_Sam



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Day At The Beach, Demons, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: Self-indulgent little thing for my own characters. Basically it's just the first time they met :)
Relationships: Belphagor/Finn





	A Not So Nice Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> No one's gonna read any of this except maybe Adrian so hi Adrian!
> 
> Ummmmm no context needed? Finn's not human that's about it. Enjoy!

It’s not an everyday adventure to meet a demon, but that was the last of Finn’s problems. It honestly didn’t even make his top hundred.

“This is usually the point where you get up and run away,” the demon commented. He was probably referring to the fact that Finn was just sitting there on the floor at his feet.

Finn knew this was a demon. Mainly because demons never bothered much with hiding their distinctive characteristics. Fully black eyes except for the iris that glowed a bright blue. Fangs too big for the mouth so they peeked out. Horns coming out from his hair. A tail that swished around behind him.

Finn shrugged. “See I would, except I can’t.”

The demon gave him a weird look. “I’m a creature you’ve never seen before, mortal. You should be very scared of me.”

“Yeah, no.” Finn didn’t bother correcting him on the mortal part. There was no point.

“Huh,” the demon breathed out. “You wanna fuck then?”

“What the fuck?!” Maybe a demon was a problem, if they were just gonna shout that out whenever the hell they wanted. “You don’t even know me at all! You don’t even know my name!”

“I can call you cutie?” The demon gave him a smirk, showing off even more of his fangs.

“I know what I can call you. Horndog. Bitch.” Finn would have liked to say this and walk away, but he was a little stuck at the moment. “Now leave me alone.”

“This is a public beach, I can go where I wanna. Why don’t you leave?” Finn wasn’t about to tell him the real reason, so he stayed silent. “Fine. I’m leaving.”

The demon walked away, hands held up in mock-surrender.

“Idiot,” Finn whispered to no one.


End file.
